


Matters of Blood

by writingismydivision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Assault on Characters, Attempted Murder, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Watson is a Good Student, Loner Sherlock Holmes, Mystery, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismydivision/pseuds/writingismydivision
Summary: John Watson is one of those students who know how to deal with something. His first year at Hogwarts, and he is one of the best students of his year, and life seems perfect. But then attacks start, and the dark past of Hogwarts is lurking in the corner. Watson vows to keep himself out of trouble and acts on it. That is, until fate decides that he has to befriend one William Holmes.
Relationships: John Watson & Albus Dumbledore, John Watson & Original Character(s), John Watson & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in 1949. 
> 
> I try to write this story in a way that it can be read as both a BBC Sherlock and Sherlock Holmes (2009) fic.

John Watson sighed as he finally got his trunk on the train and started looking for an empty compartment. He was not scared, he told himself, there was no reason to be. But maybe he was nervous. A lot. He exhaled as he passed another full compartment.

He still remembered the day a gentleman had turned up on his home in strange clothes, telling him and his parents that he was a wizard. At first it was unbelievable but then the fact that he had magic explained a lot of things, things that he couldn't explain himself, like the time he had made a cup of tea fall on his cousin or when he had set a sofa on fire. His parents had asked that person what they had to to now and his reply was simple 'Let him go to Hogwarts.'

The man, Mr Lestrade, had given him a letter and taken him and his parents to a place, more of a market, called Diagon Alley. Mr Lestrade and his parents were talking, but John was no longer paying attention, he was busy looking around.

He visited a lot of shops for books, equipments and school uniform, but his favorite was when he bought his wand from Ollivanders.  
Mr Ollivander had gotten him the perfect wand in the first try. He had been fascinated when his wand- Ebony and Unicorn hair, 9 inches, which was tucked in the inside pocket of his robe- had erupted golden sparks when he had swished it.

He stopped as he saw an empty compartment- it had two trunks but no one else and entered it.

'Who are you?', a voice asked from behind him.

Watson turned, to see two boys, one shorter than the other and with more pimples, and the other would have been quite good-looking if he didn't have that expression of seeing something disgusting. Both of them were wearing robes trimmed with green.

'I'm John- John Watson', he smiled, trying to look warm,' a new student.'

'Oh a first year, they used to be tiny,' the smaller one said, and Watson did not like his tone, 'are you looking for a compartment?'

'Yes, can I stay here?'

The other boy replied,'You could, but are you Halfblood, because there is no last name as 'Watson' in the Pureblood families.'

'I'm muggleborn, if that's what you mean.'

'Oh and you look so proud about it, listen stealer, I'd probably ask whose magic you stole but I don't wish to be near a scum, so get out mudblood.'

Watson stood shocked as both boys eyed him disgustingly.

He dragged his trunk out of the compartment as someone bumped into him from behind.

'Watch where you're going!' 

He shouted and hoped that the boy wouldn't notice the tears of humiliation swimming in his eyes. The boy opened his mouth and then closed it, eyes lingering on his face and then turned and walked away.

It took Watson a moment to calm himself and continue looking for a compartment. He was wondering what the boys had meant when a girl stopped his way. She was wearing her shining brown hair in pigtails and black eyes shinned behind her round glasses, her school robes trimmed with yellow.

'Hello, are you looking for a compartment?' She asked kindly.

'Yes, I am, but I am a Muggleborn.

'Oh', She smiled,' l don't think it's a problem. I'm Mynah, by the way, Mynah Warren.'

'John Watson.'

He followed her to a compartment with a boy in it.

'I'm guessing you're a first year too, looking for for a compartment, because my new friend has a knack for helping people.' The boy said as soon as he entered.

'Yes, I'm John Watson.'

'Thomas Sharpe.' He noted that the boy had black eyes and deep blue eyes.

'It's nice to meet you.'

'Sit down.'

'Thanks.'

'You were saying that you're a muggleborn, why did you think that it matters?'

'Oh that', he suddenly felt embarrassed, 'I just got kicked out of a compartment because I am a Mudblood. What does it mean anyways

Her face darkened,' Mudblood is a foul name for someone whose parents don't have magic. Purebloods- those who have magical blood from generations- consider themselves superior.They think that we have stolen someone's magic. Our blood is disgusting to them. I'm a muggleborn and last year, I got bullied for it.'

'Not all of us are like that', Thomas said,' I'm a Pureblood too and I don't think that you've stolen anyone's magic. I don't think blood matters.'

Mynah smiled slightly. 'Okay, let's drop the topic. Which house do you think you're going to be in? I'm a Hupplepuff, if you haven't already guessed.'

'Uh, what are houses?'

'There are four', Thomas said,' Griffindor; for brave and chivalrous one, Hupplepuff; for loyal and hardworking ones, Ravenclaw; for intelligent and creative ones and Slytherin; for resourceful and ambitious ones. Where do you think you'll end up?'

'Hupplepuff probably, so wait, are all intelligent wizards in Ravenclaw?'

Mynah laughed,' No, no, there's no such thing. Albus Dumbledore is one of the wisest wizards and he's a Griffindor.'

The sweets trolley arrived and they bought a lot of sweets and shared them. John got a card of Armando Dippet, the headmaster of Hogwarts, from a chocolate frog. Thomas informed him that the professor was a Hupplepuff.

He got introduced to different terms of the Wizarding World like Quidditch, WWN- Wizard Wireless Network and other things for rest of their ride.  
He decided that both of them were really nice and he liked them, and it will be good to be in Hupplepuff if Mynah was there.

It was dusk and Mynah and him were talking about Transfiguration- well, it was mostly Mynah explaining him what it was when Thomas gave an excited gasp. He and Mynah moved to the window and Watson gasped too, looking at the magnificence of the castle they were nearing.

'I've known it was large', Thomas whispered,' but I didn't expect it to be so beautiful.

Mynah said in an excited tone,' We're here. We're home.'

They had finally reached Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

They got out of the train, leaving their trunks inside when something stirred in Watson's mind. 'How do we get sorted in our houses?'  
'Oh, let that be a surprise', Mynah said,' I think you two will be taking boats, along with other first years.'  
At that moment, there was a call of a familiar voice,' First years this way.'  
'That's Professor Lestrade!' Watson informed Thomas.  
'Oh.'  
As they got to the lake, Watson saw several boats. 'Alright, no more than four on one boat', Prof. Lestrade instructed,' I'll lead.'  
Watson and Thomas got on a boat with two other girls. Magnificent, that was all Watson thought when he saw the castle of Hogwarts, it was Magnificent.

They all got off the boats once they reached the bank and Prof. Lestrade led them through the large doors into a hall, that was empty except for one man. Watson could hear voices from the door behind the man. 'Thank you Prof. Lestrade', the man said in a soft voice,' I'll take them from here now.'   
'The pleasure is mine, Prof. Dumbledore.' Prof. Lestrade said and disappeared behind the door.   
'Prof. Dumbledore', A voice whispered, causing more whispers.

'Good evening children, I am Prof. Albus Dumbledore, your Transfiguration teacher', he said in a warm tone with a kind smile. Watson couldn't help but feel relieved. He started explaining rules and Watson made a mental note not to break a single one of them.  
'And now it's time for your sorting. And he led them through the door and holy cricket, the hall was huge. There were four tables, house tables, he remembered Mynah saying. He looked up to the ceiling and saw a starry sky. He was awed.  
Oh, he thought, so this is magic. 

A hat was kept on three-legged stool below the teachers table. Prof. Dumbledore stopped, and so did the other children. The hat ripped open and started singing a song. Everyone applauded when it ended. 'I will call your name one by one', Prof. Dumbledore said, 'and place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in your house.' Oh, Watson thought, that sounds easy. Beside him, Thomas shifted, apparently nervous.

'Adler, Irene', A girl with wavy brown hair came forward and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. 'SLYTHERIN', the hat shouted after a moment.

'Dagworth-Granger, Credella', the hat shouted HUPPLEPUFF in less than a minute.

'Ghosh, Kaveri', was sorted in Ravenclaw, followed by 'Grayson, Timothy'.

'Holmes, William', the boy was sitting on the stool for almost eight minites before the hat announced, RAVENCLAW.

Sorting continued as 'Hopkirk, Imelda' and 'Markov, Anthea' were sorted in Slytherin and 'Moon, Rosamund' into Griffindor.

'Morstan, Mary', a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair came forward and the hat announced her a Griffindor. 

Watson was watching the ceremony very closely, trying to memorise his classmates' names. 

He sighed as 'Qi, Shu' was sorted into Hupplepuff.

'Sharpe, Thomas', Thomas stepped forward, looking really nervous. 'HUPPLEPUFF', the hat shouted after two minutes. Watson cheered for him.

'Thicknese, Hector' was sorted into Griffindor when Prof. Dumbledore called, 'Watson, John'.

Watson stepped forward, and the Professor placed the hat on his head and it started speaking,'Hmm- I see loyality and intelligence. I am thinking about Hupplepuff. And there is also a hardworking soul. Hupplepuff will be really good. Ah- but there is also an adventurous soul, ready to take risks and determination to survive. I say you will be perfect for-GRIFFINDOR.'  
And with that, the sorting ceremony ended and Prof. Dippet stood up,' Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts, children. As all of you have been informed about the rules, follow them. Let the feast begin now.' With that, he clapped his hands and food appeared.

The conversation began as they were eating. 'I'm Augustus Mclaggen', The boy sitting opposite to him and Hector said,'A third year.' He was a blonde with black eyes.  
'Hello.'  
'Welcome to Griffindor,' He said warmly,' So excited, are you two?'  
'Eh, to be honest, I'm more nervous than excited', Hector replied,' And quite scared about the classes, if I'm even more honest.'  
'Well, that's fine. I was also nervous when I was a first year. Things seem hard at first, but we learn to cope with them. We always do.'  
'Well, that sounds very....motivating.'  
There was a pause before Hector asked,' Can you tell us about the teachers?'  
'Sure!', Augustus replied,' The one in the middle is Prof. Armando Dippet, the Headmaster. To his right is Prof. Dumbledore, who you two already know, he teaches Transfiguration and is also the head of Griffindor. He's the best teacher we've got, with a unique style and cool personality. Even Slytherins love him, he's-'   
'Wait', Watson asked,' Are Slytherins supposed to dislike him?'  
'Look what you've done Augustus', the boy next to Augustus said, frowning, 'they haven't even started their classes and you've got them thinking wrong way about Slytherin. You remember what Dumbledore told us last year, right?'  
Augustus looked sheepish,' Yes, of course I do Ali, look guys, Slytherin did not have the best reputation. But last year Prof. Dumbledore came to our common room and told all the Griffindors that we should not keep such mindset about a certain sect. You see, no one wants to disappoint Dumbledore, so everyone listened to him. Things are fine between us and Slytherins since then. By the way, this is Ali Bashir', Augustus beckoned to the boy with curly black hair and black eyes next to him, who had spoken before,'a fourth year and the keeper of our Quidditch team.'  
'Hello', Ali said,' it's nice to meet you. I think houses should respect other houses. We can have friendly banters like we do during Quidditch matches, but house rivalry is too much.'  
'It is', Augustus agreed,' and it is also very dangerous. Now back to the topic. To his left is our Charms teacher and the head of Ravenclaw house, Prof. Sienna Brealey. She's very nice, everyone loves her.'  
Watson glanced at the table and saw her, she was a middle aged woman, around 55, with black eyes and brown hair in a bun. 'Next to her is Prof. Gregory Lestrade, the head of Hupplepuff. He teaches Astronomy. He's my personal favourite after Dumbledore.' Watson did not need to look, he knew the blonde, brown eyed 40-year old man well. 'Next to him is Prof. Angelina Shacklebolt', Watson glanced at the table again and saw her, Prof. Shacklebolt was a black woman, barely 30, with curly hair and honey-coloured eyes.   
'She's beautiful', Hector breathed.  
'She is, isn't she?', Ali said sarcastically, 'Don't go on looks. Of all the teachers, she is the most strict one. She teaches DADA, Defense aganist Dark Arts.'  
The leftovers of food disappeared and dessert appeared.  
'Wait a second', Watson stared as he helped himself with treacle tart, 'why is the gentleman next to her transparent?'   
'Because he's a ghost!' A transparent head yelled from his plate of treacle tart. Watson and Hector screamed a little, leaning backwards.   
'Sir Nicholas! ', Augustus and Ali exclaimed. 'Don't be frightened, this is Sir Nicholas, the residential ghost of Griffindor tower. And he answered your question. He's Prof. Binns- he's a ghost. Now, now don't look that shocked. This is wizarding world after all. It is said that one day, Prof. Binns got up to take classes and left his body behind. Weird, I know, but I'm sure death hasn't affected his teaching style. History of Magic is his subject. Best class to have a nap, I tell you.' Watson and Hector exchanged glances.  
'Now', Ali started,' Next to Dumbledore is Prof. Slughorn, the Potions master and the head of Slytherin.' Watson glaced at the fat, balding man with grey hair and eyes. 'Like Dumbledore, he also has an unique teaching style and he also has a club, although I think it will be too early to tell you about it. To his right is Prof. Adelaide Desaulniers, she teaches Herbology. She's fine.' Watson glanced at the table to see her, she was 30 something with blue eyes and blonde hair in a braid, that was on her right shoulder. 'But you wouldn't want to curse in front of her', Augustus warned,' Parkinson once did, and let's say it wasn't a good weekend for him.' Watson made another mental note of that. 'Anyways, next to her is Madam Mariah Wen-'  
'The one with silver hair and black eyes?', Hector asked.  
'Yes,her. She teaches us-well, first years mostly- how to fly.'  
'She's great you know', Ali said brightly, 'sometimes, team and go to her for advice. She is also the refree for the matches.'  
'And', Watson asked, 'next to her is?'  
'Mrs Hudson', Augustus said, 'She's the matron. One of the best person you'll find at Hogwarts. A blessing, she us.'  
'So', Hector asked, ' that's all?'  
'Well, there's Apollgon Pringle, the caretaker, but expect him, that's all for you. The other teachers are the ones you won't deal with, at least not till third year.' 

All of them were full of dessert when the leftovers vanished and Prof. Dippet stood up, 'And now it's time for our school song!'  
They sang the song and after everyone was finished, Watson thought that they were awful at it. 'Prefects will lead the students of their respective houses to the common room. Goodnight.'  
Watson saw a girl and a boy get up from from their table. Hector voiced his and Watson's curiosity, 'Who are they?'  
'They are our prefects', Ali answered, 'Jane Danvers and Vincent Strange.'  
'That's his name?', Hector asked as they got up to follow them.  
'Yes, and he is very sensitive about it.'   
Watson was following them on a stair when he saw it, several more stairs, changing directions. 'Remember the way', Jane was saying, 'This is the shortest way to our common room.'  
They stopped in front of the portrait of a fat lady and she asked, 'Password?'   
'Bard of Avon', Jane replied and the portrait swung aside, revealing a large room.  
'Boys' dormitory is on the right side', Vincent said as they entered the room, 'and on the left is girls' dormitory. Go on, I think we all need rest.'

Watson reached his dormitory and saw that his trunk was already there. He drew the curtains and changed and as he collapsed on his pillow, Hector's voice yelled, 'Goodnight John!' Watson replied with the energy left in him. He yawned as he turned to his side.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter?  
>  "Jane Danvers and Vincent Strange". It was a last minute thing I decided to go with.  
> Also, would you like to read an RDJ!Omegaverse!Johnlock fic? I do have a story in mind.   
> I've already posted the 3rd chapter on my Tumblr account, writingismydivision.  
> thanks for reading this one. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.
> 
> Love,   
> writingismydivision


	3. A Strange Meeting

Watson rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself off of the soft pillows. He took his pocket watch from the drawer beside his bed. It read 5:03. So sleeping late hadn't kept him from waking at his usual time, he thought as he stretched. 

He sat at his trunk, after brushing his teeth and using the loo, picking clothes to wear after bath.

He entered the bathroom next to his dormitory and striped. He turned the tap for hot water and wondered what the other taps were for. He hesitantly turned a tap an the bubbles coming from it smelled like...citrus? Watson quickly turned it off, not wanting to smell like lemons all the day. He carefully turned on another tap, and the bubbles smelled like cinnamon this time, and it was pleasant enough. He got into the bath and relaxed, throwing his head back.

At 6:18 a.m., he was ready, clad in a white linen shirt, grey trousers and a simple black jacket. He put his wand and pocket watch in the inside of his jacket, wrapped his house scarf around his neck and stepped out of the dormitory. Stepping out of the common room, Watson observed that the corridors were empty. So this wasn't the typical Hogwarts time. He took the stairs and finally reached the closed doors of the Entrance Hall and pushed it when-

'Oi lad, what are you doing here?'

Watson started and turned to see a small balding man running towards him. 

'Well', Watson replied when the man stood panting next to him, 'I'm supposed to go to school here, you know.'

'Don't humor me lad, and tell me what are you doing here at this hour?' 

'Just taking a walk.'

'Are you? You are the second student to say that today, tell me what are you planning against Hogwarts?!' 

Watson was sure he had a ridiculous expression on his face and he was going to deny such-

'I think that accusing a student of such a deed who is merely taking a walk is ridiculous, Apollgon.'

'Prof. Dumbledore!'

'Indeed Apollgon, now I think you should return to your duties or you will be late for your morning tea.'

'But- of course, Prof.'.

'Thank you, Prof.'.

'It was nothing, Mr Watson, now, would you like to take a walk with me?'

Watson looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't decide what he was more surprised with- that that the Prof. had remembered his name or that he was offering him a walk. Probably the latter.

'I'll love to.'

'Come along then.' 

He and the Prof. had reached the open grounds when he started talking, 'So Mr Watson, you're an early waker. Did you used to take walk at your home too?'

'Yes Prof., I did. I like the outdoors. I think it is very refreshing.'

'That is very true.'

Watson closed his eyes, feeling the breeze flow through his hair, relaxing in the feeling. He opened his eyes and looked back, the Magnificent Hogwarts behind him. He turned forward, the green grass everywhere, with the trees of the forbidden forest outlining his vision. They were strolling along the lake, the sun's reflection making it look brighter. 

Watson smiled at the scenery, tearing his gaze away, turned to the professor, who was humming to himself. But before he could say anything, his eyes fell on the book in professor's hand and a frown of confusion formed itself on his face. 'Is something wrong, Mr Watson?', Dumbledore asked, his eyes still closed.

Watson shook his head, 'No, professor. It's just that I didn't except anyone from the wizarding community to read Shakespeare.'

The professor halted and opened his eyes. His gaze fell on the copy of Hamlet in his hand and then on Watson. He smiled. 'I am very much into the works of Shakespeare. The gifts of literature cannot be kept confined in a single community, whether it is magical or muggle. You should know, Mr Watson, that a pen, a quill holds more significance than a wand, or a gun. 

They looked at each other for a moment before the professor took out his pocket watch and he said, 'Ah, I think we should return to the castle.'

Once they were near the castle, Prof. Dumbledore asked him, ' Tell me Mr Watson, what do you think of it?, beckoning to the castle.

'It's magnificent professor. Everything about about it. It's cozy and warm and gives a familiar aura of home. I'm happy I have to stay here.'

'I'm glad to hear it. But I wasn't talking about Hogwarts. I was talking about Magic. What do you think about it?'

'Oh', Watson hesitated a moment, 'Magic is...it excites me. The things I could do with it! And yet, it scares me. What if I do something with it that I shouldn't? The mere idea terrifies me. But I guess I shouldn't be worried about it, as I'm here to learn control the magic in me.'

Prof. Dumbledore looked as if his words had reminded him of a memory. A painful one. He turned to Watson and smiled, 'Yes, Mr Watson, it is the prominent reason why you're here. It reminds me, would you like to have your class schedule?'

Watson looked at him and without missing a moment answered, 'Yes, very much, professor!' He smiled and conjured a paper out of nowhere and handed to him, 'There you go, Mr Watson. I take that you can manage on your own from here?'

'Um, yes professor, I can.' The professor walked away, leaving Watson alone in the Entrance Hall. 

Watson took out his pocket watch and it said that it was almost 7:30. The breakfast would start from 8 a.m. and according to his schedule, the classes won't start until 9.

Watson knew where he was going as he read his schedule. He decided that he would have plenty of time after lunch to pick up his books and other things from his dormitory for his fourth period, that was potions. There was no point of carrying them all the day. He took the turn he had to take and- BAM!

He had walked into someone, he realized too late as his routine slipped from his hand onto the ground and so did the several books that were being carried by the boy, who looked of his age. 

Watson quickly picked up his routine and the books, and noticed that they weren't school textbooks.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'Didn't mean to run into me? It's okay, I realized that', the boy smiled, taking his books, 'You better hurry, your dormitory is quite far, and as you wish to talk to Prof. Desaulniers before your class, you better complete breakfast before 8:15, she tends to leave hall early.'

Watson stared, 'How did you even-?'

'Know that you're going to talk to her? It was pretty easy. You were studying your schedule, which suggests that you took a walk with Prof. Dumbledore, as only the Housemaster has the schedule of a student of his house. Your eyes were on the top of the parchment with a scowl on your face, that told me that you are quite nervous about your first period, which I noted is Herbology. So, naturally you will go talk to Prof. Desaulniers. Tell you what, you don't really need to. You're going to be a good student and your thought that purebloods have a head start over muggleborns is wrong.'

Watson was awed, ' That's brilliant! I- really brilliant! You were completely right. I'm John Watson by the way. A first year.' 

The boy looked at his extended hand and smiled, 'Thank you John. I tend to notice things. I am a first year too.' 

They shook hands, 'James Moriarty. I'm looking forward to see you again, John.'

'Oh, you will see me again, James.'

With that, James walked away and Watson also hurried to his dormitory to change for breakfast and changed his mind about talking to Prof. Desaulniers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late. Actually, I have my periodic tests going on. We had just completed one periodic and now we are going through another one. God, I hate online classes.   
> I really thought that Holmes and Watson will meet officially in this chapter but then I got this idea. Is this too slow paced?   
> Classes will start from next chapter, and I hope they will meet then.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> writingismydivision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter. I hope you like it! More will come soon.  
> Love,  
> writingismydivision


End file.
